


Hamsters? In My Dorm? It's More Likely Than You Think.

by ImotoChan



Series: hamster college au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, This is fucking hilarious, hamsters aren't allowed in the dorms lance!!, lance has a fugitive hamster under his bed and Keith is his ra, room checks are kinda terrifying, the hamster's name is roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: The RA knocks again, "I'm supposed to come in using the master key if you don't open the door,""Sorry, one sec!" Lance grunts, looking around his room for any other illegal objects besides the fucking hamster under his bed.When Lance hears another knock he panics, "Uh, my dick! Is out! You might want to actually wait a minute.""Jesus Christ, Lance."





	Hamsters? In My Dorm? It's More Likely Than You Think.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love lance and its almost his birthday so here is this!! i hope u like it

"For the love of all that is holy and good, will you please fucking shut your hamster up?"

 

Lance hushes Pidge, lifting the sheet that hangs over his bed and peering under the frame to see Roger running furiously on his wheel. 

 

"What is he even running from?" Hunk asks, abandoning his textbook besides Pidge and shuffling on his knees over to Lance.

 

"Maybe he's training for the day Lance's RA finally realizes that Lance has a hamster under his bed," Pidge snorts. 

 

"Shh!" Lance hushes her again, giving her the middle finger without moving from his spot. "Hey, Roger, buddy, you gotta calm down."

 

"I don't think he can understand you, Lance," Hunk offers, patting his friend on the back.

 

"Rude! Of course he can, isn't that right, Roger?" Lance coos at the hamster, earning a few squeaks back in reply. "See!"

 

Hunk frowns, "Is he...running faster?"

 

Lance lifts the sheet up further, peering into the hamster's cage, "Ah, quiznak."

 

"If you two are done," Pidge clears her throat, "We should get back to studying. Especially you, Lance."

 

"Ouch," Lance rests the back of his head against his forehead, falling onto the floor, "You wound me, Pidge."

 

"Don't test me, Sanchez." Pidge hisses.

 

Hunk gulps, "Hey, Pidge, why don't we get more coffee while Lance gets his notes together?" Hunk shoots Lance a look that says 'say another word and I won't even try to hold back her wrath.' 

 

"Fine," Pidge grunts, nodding.

 

Lance waves as the two walk out, mouthing a thank you to Hunk. He falls back onto the bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars on the ceilings before closing his eyes. He pulls his arms into his chest, doing a pencil roll off his bed and onto the floor. He lifts the sheets up, smiling at his hamster.

 

"Hey, Roger."

 

Lance opens the cage, carefully taking out the small animal and letting it sit on his chest. Roger climbs to Lance's shoulders, burrowing into the nook of his neck.

 

"Hey, buddy, that tickles!" Lance laughs, carefully picking Roger up and placing him back on his chest. The hamster looks up at Lance, his nose and whiskers twitching as he glances left and right.

 

"You're adorable," Lance sighs, rubbing the fur behind Roger's ear. The hamster squeaks, shoving his face into Lance's hand. 

 

Lance grins, leaning his head forward to plant a small kiss on Roger's forehead. How could he ever get rid of this cute little guy?

 

"Room check,"

 

Lance nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the knock on the door. Room checks weren't supposed to happen for another week! Lance had an arrangement with a friend in another dorm who said he would take the hamster while Lance's dorm got checked.

 

"This was not part of the plan," Lance hisses under his breath. He apologizes to Roger as he puts the hamster back in his cage, doing his best to shush the squeaking. 

 

The RA knocks again, "I'm supposed to come in using the master key if you don't open the door," 

 

"Sorry, one sec!" Lance grunts, looking around his room for any other illegal objects besides the fucking hamster under his bed. 

 

When Lance hears another knock he panics, "Uh, my dick! Is out! You might want to actually wait a minute."

 

"Jesus Christ, Lance," 

 

Lance recognizes the RA then as Keith, the moody Physics major who he shares an Astronomy class with. 

 

Keith seemed like a pretty chill guy, minus the whole emo vibes and mullet thing he has going on.

 

And, bless Lance's bisexual soul, because he's also incredibly attractive.

 

"Sorry, Mullet, be right there." Lance huffs, quickly pulling down the string lights and shoving them in the closet. 

 

"I told you it's not a--" Keith groans on the other side of the door, "Just hurry up." 

 

Lance looks around the room one last time before nodding to himself. He opens the door, grinning.

 

"Hey, MTV, welcome to my crib."

 

Keith doesn't laugh, just raises an eyebrow. His arms are crossed in front of his chest and Lance thinks the snug way his black T-shirt fits him is kinda unfair. 

 

"Okay, fine, serious business, come on in," Lance steps aside, letting Keith walk into the room.

 

Keith looks around the room, nodding, "Looks good."

 

Lance grins, "Of course it does." 

 

Lance was grateful that room checks were just a matter of peeking in and making sure no one had any explosives or candles out in the open. You weren't allowed to open closets that were full of lights or lift bed sheets that could possibly reveal a hamster named Roger.

 

"Okay, you're all set," Keith is about to leave when a small squeak comes from under Lance's bed.

 

"Fuck," Lance mumbles.

 

"What was that?" Keith asks, turning back around.

 

"Uh, neighbors?" Lance asks.

 

"No, that came from in here." 

 

"What, are you some kind of vampire with super great hearing?"

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "Lance, shut up."

 

Lance huffs, "This is my room."

 

"Yes, and I am your RA. What is under your bed?"

 

Lance crosses his arms, "Nothing."

 

Keith takes a step closer to Lance, not leaving much space between them in the small dorm room, "Really?"

 

Lance gulps, equal parts nervous about Roger and because of how close Keith was getting. 

 

"Y-yes," Lance stutters.

 

There's another squeak and Keith continues to step closer to Lance.

 

"Lance, you know there is a strict no pets policy on campus."

 

"Pets? What pets? What are you talking about?"

 

Another squeak. Lance can smell the cologne on Keith, or maybe that's just the way he smells. Like a weird mix of coffee and laundry detergent. 

 

"Lance,"

 

"I don't have the slightest clue what you're trying to say," 

 

"Move the bed sheet or I'll call Shiro,"

 

"No, please," Lance begs. Shiro was the resident director of this dorm, and even though he was super cool, he doubts he would be okay with Lance having a fugitive hamster under his bed. 

 

"Move. The. Sheet." Keith is close enough that Lance can see the speckles of purple in his eyes and it does weird things to his stomach. Lance groans, knowing he has to do this if he even wants a chance at keeping Roger.

 

"Fine," Lance hisses, "For Roger, not you."

 

Keith furrows his brows, "Excuse me?"

 

Lance walks around Keith, ignoring the warmth that seems to be coming off Keith's body. He lifts up the sheet, pulling Roger's cage out from under his bed.

 

"Are you happy now?" Lance opens the cage, carefully taking out Roger and petting his head slowly. "You're going to separate a father from his son."

 

Keith stares at them, eyes open a little wide, "He's...small."

 

Lance nods, scratching Roger behind the ears, "Was the runt of the litter. Pet store gave him to me for free, they said he was just going to get left behind by the others. I think he's the best hamster in the whole world." Roger squeaks as if he's agreeing.

 

"Oh," Keith stares at the hamster and frowns. Lance can't read the expression on Keith's face and for some reason that bothers him.

 

Keith holds out a hand, "Can I?"

 

Lance looks between Roger and Keith, then back to Roger, "You just want to take him away."

 

Keith pulls his hand back, shaking his head, "Not at all."

 

Lance does know one thing: he can tell when a person is being honest.

 

Lance puts Roger on his head before taking Keith by the shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed. He carefully lifts Roger off his head and places him in Keith's lap. 

 

"There," Lance sits next to Keith, unsure of what to say about the soft expression on Keith's face. 

 

Now that he thinks about it, he had seen Keith make that face before. It was when Lance was sick for a week and didn't go to class. Keith had knocked on his door and Lance had answered it while still wrapped up in his blankets. Keith had given him a look similar to the one he was giving the hamster now. 

 

"He's...cute." Keith mumbles, mirroring Lance's earlier actions and scratching Roger behind the ear. The hamster squeaks.

 

Lance can feel his ears going red at the sight of Keith on his bed, petting his hamster, and calling said hamster cute. Lance's heart is doing flips in his chest.

 

"So, are you going to tell Shiro?" Lance asks nervously. 

 

"I should," Keith says, not looking up from Roger, "But I guess we can make some sort of treaty."

 

Lance grins, "Yes! I'll do anything!"

 

Keith nods, "First, get him a quieter wheel. Your neighbors are going to start complaining." 

 

"Consider it done," Lance nods.

 

"Second, make sure you clean up after him. You seem to be doing an alright job with that." 

 

"Aye, aye, sir."

 

"And third," Keith huffs, and Lance swears he can see some red on Keith's cheeks, "I can come by and play with Roger when I'd like."

 

Lance can't help but laugh at the request, "I mean, sure, why not." 

 

Keith frowns, "What's so funny?"

 

Lance shakes his head, "Nothing, you're just, weird."

 

Keith shrugs, "Shiro says that a lot." 

 

"Still don't get how a loser like you is related to a cool dude like him." 

 

Keith snorts, elbowing Lance lightly in the side, "Look who's talking."

 

"Hey, you come into my house, pet my hamster, and have the audacity to challenge me--"

 

Keith laughs then, the sound hanging in the air like windchimes in late July, and Lance is in awe, because Keith's got his head thrown to the side, grin so wide Lance can see a faint dimple on his left cheek. Purple eyes glimmer when they catch the light and Lance swears his heart stops. 

 

"You're a loser," Keith manages to say after he's done laughing.

 

"Yeah, whatever, you too." Lance grumbles.

 

Keith gestures to Roger, who has now made it his mission to climb up Keith's side. "You want to take him off? I've got to finish my rounds." 

 

Lance complies, taking Roger off of Keith and placing him on his own lap.

 

"Thanks," Keith stands, wiping his hands on his jeans.

 

"Whatever," Lance mumbles, watching as Roger wanders up and down his thighs.

 

"Hey, you should be grateful I'm not telling on you," Keith points out.

 

"Fine," Lance huffs, "Thank you."

 

Keith nods, "You're welcome. I'll be back to see Roger." 

 

"Yeah, yeah, see you whenever," Lance sighs, waving Keith off. The boy nods again before opening the door and walking out, seeming to hesitate as he does. 

 

“See you,” Keith says before closing the door behind him. 

 

Lance groans, falling back onto the bed. Roger climbs up his chest, settling between his collarbones.

 

"This is going to be a long semester, huh?" Lance sighs, shaking his head but unable to stop the grin on his face.

 

"Seems like it'll be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> im going to post the last chapter of my other klance au and then i am considering continiuing this fic!! i rlly want to write an actual college au and ive gotta start somewhere  
> thank u for reading! come talk to me [here](http://www.starbunpng.tumblr.com)


End file.
